particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Administrative divisions of Dorvik
Dorvik, much like the Dundorfian Reich, has a complex system of sub-administrative divisions. The first level subdivision of the Dorvish Republic is the Province (Dundorfian: Provinz) which is led by an elected “Head” President (Dundorfian: Oberpräsident). The Province is the basic sub-division of the Dorvish Republic and comprises the 5 major regions of Dorvik (Largonia, Miktar, Westland, Dorvan and Kordusia). Oberpräsident’s make up the executive branch of the Dorvish Provinces and is responsible for enforcing state (national) and provincial laws and ensuring the overall direction of the province. In the Constitution of the Dorvish Republic they are empowered to do all that is necessary “…in the benefit of the Dorvish people and protects the rights and freedoms that are natural born.” The Oberpräsident is assisted by the Provincial Administration (Dundorfian: Provinzialverwaltung) which closely mirrors the Dorvish Republic’s own executive branch. The Provincial Administration is responsible for assisting the Oberpräsident in carrying out their duties. The Ministry of the Interior, specifically the Office of Government Administration led by the General-Plenipotentiary for State Administration, dispatches a “Provincial Captain” (Dundorfian: Provincialhauptmann) to oversee issuance and enforcement of state (national) laws, the Provincial Captain is assisted by a Provincial Council (Dundorfian: Provinzialrat) which is appointed by the Ministry of the Interior and helps coordinate state efforts in the Province. The legislative branch of the Dorvish Provinces is the Provincial Diets (Dundorfian: Provinziallandtag) whose elections are held at the same time as state elections in Dorvik. Provincial Diets mirror the State Council in that Provincial Diets have Presidents whom are elected by its membership. Ceremonially the King of Dorvik appoints Reichsstatthalter (Luthorian: Reich Lieutenants) to each of the 5 Provinces of Dorvik as a nod to the Kingdom of Dorvik being a former state of the Dundorfian Reich. The Reichsstatthalter’s are ceremonial appointments that coordinate with the Education and Cultural authorities in the area and sponsor events, work with local nobility and community leaders to sponsor events, as well as serve as ambassadors for their area. The second level subdivision of the Dorvish Republic are the “Circles” better translated as “Districts” in Luthorian. These Circles/Districts (Dundorfian: Kreise) are headed by an elected District Diet (Dundorfian: Kreistag) who elects one of their own to serve as District Leader (Dundorfian: Kreisleiter). Districts in Dorvik are broken into two categories: Rural districts (Dundorfian: Landkreis) and Urban districts (Dundorfian: Stadtkries). The third and final level subdivision are the various cities, villages, towns and municipalities that divide Dorvik. These cities are granted their status primarily based on population but some are historically named despite not necessarily fulfilling the requirements. The specific final level subdivisions are: Municipalities (Dundorfian: Gemeinde), boroughs of large municipalities (Dundorfian: Stadtgemeinde), Cities (Dundorfian: Stadt) and villages or smaller towns (Dundorfian: Dorf). Traditionally these areas have an elected Mayor (Dundorfian: Bürgermeister) with larger municipalities, such as Haldor and Fairfax, having “Head” or “Lord” Mayors (Dundorfian: Oberbürgermeister). Electoral constituencies Kordusia, Largonia, Miktar, Dorvan and Westmark are each divided into 30 electoral constituencies (Dundorfian: Wahlkreise). As of current Dorvish Law, the State Council consists of 599 seats. Each constituency elects 4 deputies to the national legislature, however, which region has less population is subtracted one deputy to the national legislature. Kordusia Stadtkreis #Haldor (Located close to Kordaw, Kordaw serves as an intermediary for the Kas River which links vital trade to Haldor) #Vilnau (Provincial capital, located east of Haldor) #Hauzenwald (Located on the northern fork of Kordusian Bay) #Kordaw (Located on the western coast of Kordusia) #Schrudehofen (Located on the southern fork of Kordusian Bay) #Zierenräschen #Auerhöring #Küshausen #Vöcklazing Landkreis #Bad Innsnau #Letterbruck #Henbenheim #Wachebach #Obenfeld #Vohreiburg #Merseheim #Wachtenhofen #Donzirmheim #Penefels #Schaitermheim #Rheinau #Königförde #Salzbühel #Moussen #Völkbrunn #Großlingen #Ansrau #Bischofmundigen #Blankenbüren-Harhoven Largonia Stadtkreis #Schwarzenbüren (Provincial Capital) #Lenebach #Schlandseruck #Weinsedorf #Zitadelle #Alsburg #Großengeismar #Saalfeld #Grenzmark #Autenburg Landkreis #Neuzing #Mödweil #Kerkeneik #Münchenfelden #Schwarzenholz #Hardkirch #Marchbühel #Westgem #Zelthausen #Amrisstaaten #Kufbirge #Weißenkastel #Kaisermance #Osterfeld #Freifurt #Bluheim #Bischofmünster #Wädensstein #Blankendorf #Weißenstedt Miktar Stadtkreis #Königheim (Provincial Capital) #Kriesefels #Oppenbruck #Frostenbruck #Ussendorf #Ashausen #Fürstendorf #Osterschau #Frostenwald Landkreis #Heneruck #Nereustein #Felsebruck #Schwigsebruck #Hattendorf #Bonnhausen #Onildbruck #Ackenbach #Osterkirchen #Nereibach #Munzenfels #Beneustadt #Porrenburg #Hockonwald #Stersestadt #Bürhausen #Bredemegen #Weiten #Mereihofen #Krader #Kreuzmünster Westland Stadtkreis #Küssingen (Provincial Capital) #Dargun #Lissenfeld #Trelin #Bad Anskreis Landkreis #Kapfenfeld #Boizenbrück #Tourstraten #Markthausen #Mündrisio #Münsellen #Mödschlag #Traisheim #Stühholz #Münnau #Klagenschlag #Bischofmundigen #Romainbach #Appenborn #Münchensteig #Salzkirchen #Richterskirch #Siezenzing #Leonheim #Klagendorf #Stockzis #Traisbruck #Müntern #Biele-Schwolfelshofen #Bereistadt-Hermsestadt Dorvan Stadtkreis #Fairfax #Medestein #Ransestadt #Vinisk #Königsstadt #Weißenrath #Auppenstein (Auppen) #Assenberg (Assen) Landkreis #Pfeneheim #Obemsruck #Schillefeld #Utenwald #Schwensetein #Wolfendorf #Welzirnwald #Kenewald #Helenhofen #Oberruck #Medestein #Bereyheim #Pangevdorf #Erkendorf #Hirschewald #Mahleyfels #Hilparsheim #Lampolthofen #Schrusse #Udorsberg #Konestadt #Prastendorf Category:Government and politics of Dorvik